The use of remote computing resources has proliferated in recent years. The resources for remote computing are often provided by computing resource service providers who leverage large-scale networks of computers, servers and storage drives to enable customers, including organizations of various sizes, to host and execute a variety of applications and services. Customers, who traditionally used on-premises computing resources often forego on-premises computing and turn to using the computing resources of the computing resource providers. The usage of network computing allows customers to efficiently and adaptively satisfy their computing needs, whereby the computing resources may be added or removed from a large pool provided by the computing resource provider on an on-demand basis.
It is important to enable the computing resources provided by a services provider to communicate securely with other computing resources within or outside of the provider's networks, whereby the secure communication may be performed using cryptographic techniques. Accordingly, it is often challenging to distribute cryptographic material that is used for securing communications to computing resources provided by a service provider and ensure that the cryptographic material is safely stored without exposure or compromise. Furthermore, it is also challenging to ensure that the cryptographic material is renewed and updated so as to enable computing resources to securely communicate without interruption.